


Queen Kong Vibe

by orphan_account



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be considered a kind of stolen moment from the Season 5 episode "Archer Vice: House Call." Prompt: "cheryl’s mansion has EVERYTHING there’s probably a sex dungeon somewhere right?" Sort of implied Archer/Lana because haha whoops, and also implied romantic feelings between Pam and Cheryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Kong Vibe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyndis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndis/gifts).



There's a reason they were filthy and exhausted by the time they found the cocaine pile.

Rounding another staircase, Pam was losing momentum and Cheryl was getting listless (listless being one way to put it).

Cheryl was admittedly full of surprises but this was one of the more _surprising_ surprises. Arms still entwined around Pam's newly slender neck, she ordered, "Take me to the dungeon, Queen Kong."

"The--what the shit?"

"The dungeon, _duh_ ," said Cheryl petulantly, like this failure to immediately understand the reference was Pam's problem.

"Is there cocaine in the dungeon?"

"Ugh, probably! There's all sorts of weird stuff in the sex dungeon, but we have to _hurry_ because I think Krieger is going to fix Ray's cyborg legs so he stops being gross and boring and then he'll probably want to give me voice lesson again and he already knows I don't like singing in front of people so we all know how that's gonna--"

"Wait, did you say _sex dungeon_?" Pam prompted, beads of sweat already forming under her hairline.

"Duh, what else do you have dungeons for? Besides, you know, torturing people or whatever. But we have to hurr---Ow! _You got another one in ya?_ "

Pam had responded to this new information by abruptly turning around and heading in the opposite direction, down instead of up, which resulted in Cheryl's head smacking against the wall. She wasn't entirely clear on where the sex dungeon would be located but she wasn't about to let that stop her.

Cheryl's hands were oddly cool against the heat of Pam's neck as they descended somewhere beyond the seventeenth servant's quarters. The air was musty and hadn't been breathed in by anyone else in months or even years. 

'It's this door," Cheryl announced suddenly, and her voice teetered on the brink somewhere between bravado and nervousness.

The door was...curtains. Cheap, purple curtains like something you'd buy at K-Mart. The fabric was itchy just to look at.

"Curtains for your sex dungeon?" Pam yelped (in a fashion that was much more like the old Pam and much less like this new oversexed overhyped drug-addled Pam).

"What better way to hide a sex dungeon than cheap paisley curtains?"

"That's...fair."

The inside of the sex dungeon seemed decidedly more expensive. The floor was not dirt, thank God, but it was...an ashy gray tile, or maybe stone. There was a large king-size bed with the blackest sheets known to man (to be fair, darker colors were probably a safe choice) and adjacent to the bed was a large suspended rope, a wooden slab with leather restraints, several black storage containers, a glass cabinet containing all manner of lubricants, discarded metal chains lying haphazardly in the middle of the room, several locked closets, and suspiciously human-sized trunk in one corner. There was also a chalkboard on the wall labeled SAFE WORDS and under it "Athena", suggesting that perhaps it had been Cecil and his girlfriend who last occupied the room.

"You're wondering which container has the sex toys," Cheryl said, with a sigh.

"I........yes?" said Pam. "Wait, no. We don't need sex toys, what year do you think this is?"

"Good question," said Cheryl. "But wait, isn't that, lesbian stuff? How does the sex work without, you know, dildos?"

Pam did nothing but look at Cheryl for a long time. "You have not been with a woman before, have you Cheryl," she asked, and there was also a gentleness in her tone despite the amount of cocaine that was still in her system.

Cheryl shook her head. She looked...embarrassed, almost, which was strange.

Pam cackled, and then said, "We'll leave this rope suspension for another time then."

Cheryl pouted.

Before she lost her nerve Pam tossed Cheryl onto the bed with a surprising amount of ease. Cheryl was light and Pam was coke-strong, but there was adreneline involved too.

Pam was briskly reading the labels of the lubricant cabinet and without turning to look at Cheryl said, "Take your clothes off." 

Cheryl shuddered happily at the authority, and after a moment said, "It's cold in here!" (It wasn't.) 

Pam permitted herself to look, once, at Cheryl, who was for once in her life shy, and almost docile, not covering herself but not posing suggestively either--she was sitting, ankles crossed, arms folded behind her head.

Pam thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Definitely the industrial lube, then.

"What is this even _for_?" Cheryl snapped. "I've never used it before." 

Pam looked Cheryl directly in the eyes and before she lost her nerve said, "Shut up. I do the talking, now."

Cheryl shuddered again.

Suddenly Pam was crashing into Cheryl like a force of nature, and she wasn't fat like she used to be but she was still a tornado, biting at Cheryl's hardened nipples, scratching down the small of her back, grabbing her ass with a grip that would leave marks later. Pam had left her underwear on, white cotton panties to match the bra--nothing like Cheryl's elaborate black lace, but Pam's new body was definitely incredible, and Cheryl wasn't particularly interested in women's bodies but she was interested in the gleam in Pam's eye.

Pam knew what Cheryl liked.

"Relax," she ordered, and Cheryl took a breath out. Pam wasn't gentle, exactly, but she was careful, and practiced. She slid a finger inside Cheryl, who was aroused but not wet enough yet, and Cheryl hitched in a breath, because she was used to men announcing themselves and then thrusting their cocks inside her and not much else. (Maybe Archer had done other things, when he was in the mood, but Archer was a moody guy and anyway that was years ago.)

Pam lubed up her fingers and stuck two, three inside, expanding them gently in Cheryl's folds.

Cheryl moaned.

But it wasn't enough. Pam slowly slid the rest of her hand inside and used her other hand to grip Cheryl's neck, and Cheryl started whimpering. She matched the pace of her thrusts with the squeezing, knowing exactly how much pressure to apply so Cheryl didn't pass out.

"Hey that's not--" Cheryl began, but Pam had found her g-spot and this with the pressure against her neck and the excitement of Pam's bossiness and the fact that this was a line they had never crossed but would definitely be crossing again sent her over the edge, and she screamed, coming against Pam's hand and curling her fingers against Pam's bra strap, and it was all new and it would definitely be happening again. 

There was a moment of reverential silence.

Pam stood up, as if say, business taken care off. But Cheryl met her gaze and said, "What about you?"

Pam looked as though she had rarely been asked a question like that. "It's--fine," she said distractedly. 

"No it's _not_! It's not _fair_!" snapped Cheryl, and she yanked Pam back down onto the bed and managed to hold her down with one arm (because Pam wasn't fighting) and used the other hand to cautiously fumble against Pam's clit.

"You don't have t--" Pam began, but Cheryl was resolute and strangely...angry? She pulled down Pam's underwear and decided the only thing to do was something Archer had done, years ago, when he was feeling playful or whatever it was that he felt, which probably only Lana ever really understood and Cheryl didn't want to be thinking about this anymore.

She didn't have much time though, so she plunged in, almost immediately, her tongue right against Pam's clit and two fingers easily sliding inside and she didn't know what she expected it to taste like but it tasted mostly just like salt. Pam was making high-pitched noises from the other end of the bed and Cheryl took this as a sign of encouragement, started tracing letters with her tonuge, numbers, anything she could think of, started outlining the area around Pam's clit with her tongue, planting kisses, breathing, _anything_.

Pam gripped the back of Cheryl's head with such force Cheryl almost came again, but instead she watched Pam's back arch and watched with surprise as Pam's thighs trembled while she moaned. Cheryl didn't know women could look like that.

Pam didn't really know what to think, anymore. 

Except that she probably needed more cocaine.

 


End file.
